Being Grimm
by HomeschoolGirl
Summary: Oneshots! Originally a full story, but finally got around to reading Council of Mirrors and it just wasn't applicable, and it didn't go with the story line. Thanks to those of you who read! -Homey
1. The Toothbrush

Hello!

Mwahahaha...ANOTHER FANFIC. :)

Have I written enough by now? There is never enough fanfic!

So, I can't promise any regular updates, but reviews keep me going! I love 'em.

Anyone else a major fan of Puck?

New book is already out "The Council of Mirrors", I think...and I cannot wait to read it.

Thanks, you guys!

-Homey :)

**Disclaimer:** The Sisters Grimm does not belong to me, though I wish at times that it did. Especially Puck. I could live with just Puck.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

"Grimm, if you don't finish your hair within five seconds, I am going to _kill_ you."

Sabrina Grimm stood inside her bathroom, leaning against the porcelain sink, slowly drawing a hot iron through her blonde locks. On the other side of the door stood a very annoyed Puck, who had been waiting for the past ten minutes to get inside and brush his teeth.

"We have more than one bathroom!" Sabrina reminded him.

Puck groaned. "But I left my toothbrush in there!"

She looked down at the bathroom counter, where varying colors of toothbrush were splayed in a cup halfheartedly. "Which one is yours?"

"Like you can't tell."

Sabrina groaned and reached for the half-gnawed, army-green handle of Puck's toothbrush. The bristles were yellowed and old. When Sabrina turned toward the bathroom, it omitted a horrible smell.

"Oh my god," she gasped, cracking the door slightly to extend the toothbrush to him. "How old _is _that thing?"

"Like, five years old? Something like that?"

"Puck!" She gasped, staring at the boy in front of her. He had the usual devilish smirk on his face, and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

"Six, actually," he said at last, and the thoughtfulness left his features.

"How do you possibly keep your teeth clean with this?" She said, waving it around. The smell once again burst fresh in her nose. She gagged.

"That's just it," he said, snatching it from her hand. "I don't."

"Don't what?"

"Use it to brush my teeth."

With that, he turned and flew down the hall (literally), leaving her wondering what in the world he _did_ use it for, and hoping she'd never find out.

* * *

Daphne, Sabrina's younger sister, was already eating breakfast when she entered the dining room a few minutes later. Granny Relda had cooked up another one of her unusual recipes-purple polka-dot pancakes with bright green, bubbling syrup. It looked like Halloween.

"Morning," Sabrina said, plopping down in the seat opposite her sister.

Over the past few years, Daphne had really grown up. The girl, now thirteen, was tall, thin, with gorgeous brown hair and a winning smile. Pair that with a tendency to be dramatic, and you had a dangerous combination.

Apparently, Puck didn't think so, because right then he hurried into the room and snatched a pancake from Daphne's plate.

"PUCK!" She thundered, but he had already stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. He sat down next to Sabrina and reached for a plate, thought better of it, and instead snatched the whole platter of pancakes. Sabrina grabbed three, handing one to Daphne and keeping two for herself before he could eat everything.

"Thanks, Sabrina," Daphne mumbled, sinking down into her chair. She poured a heaping amount of the syrup on her food, then dug in. Puck quickly grabbed the bottle from her and emptied the rest on his pancakes before Sabrina could have any.

"You're a pig!" She exclaimed, slapping at his arm.

"Tell me something I don't know," he shot back, bending over an inch from his meal. He used his hands to eat, not bothering with the utensils sitting in front of him, and shoveled food in at lightning speed.

Sabrina looked at him with disgust. She rolled up her pancake, reached over, and used it to mop up some excess syrup from his plate. He glared at her.

"What?" She asked, taking a bite. "_You _didn't leave any for me."

"Then get up off your lazy behind and go get some, Grimm."

She narrowed her eyes. "Lazy? Is that so? What about the time I defeated the giant, or the Wizard of Oz, or Moth-"

"That's in the past. Five years in the making. Get some new material. And anyways, I defeated Moth and saved your ugly face, Grimm."

"My name is Sabrina!"

"Fine, Sabrina Grimm."

She huffed angrily and folded her arms over her chest. Daphne watched the exchange quietly, her eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"Wow," she giggled at last. "You guys are _sooo _in love!"

Sabrina's jaw dropped with surprise. Before she could react-or pummel her sister to death-Daphne hopped up, grabbed her plate, and hurried from the room.

She wanted so badly to leave the room, leave Puck and all this embarrassment behind, but Sabrina knew if she did that it would look as if she _did _like him. So she forced herself to sit, curling her hands under her thighs. Her cheeks were bright red, though, and nothing could be done about that. Sometimes she hated Daphne.

It took her a moment to realize she no longer heard the gulping, chewing noises Puck made when he ate. He was quiet.

She forced herself to look over at him. Sabrina was horrified to find him staring at her, but he quickly dropped his eyes. It was maddening.

"Daphne's annoying," she said at last.

"Uh-huh," he agreed quietly.

"Well, I'm done," she said, getting to her feet. She grabbed her plate of half-eaten pancakes and extended her hand to Puck. He looked confused for a moment, almost as if he wanted to take it.

"Your plate?" She clarified.

"Um, right," he said, handing the platter over to her. "Thanks."

With that, they both went their separate ways.

Sabrina cleaned off the plates in the kitchen, where Granny Relda was picking at her own breakfast while chatting on the phone.

"Uh-huh," she was saying. "Yes, that's very nice. Oh? Is that so? Okay. Thank you. Have a nice day, now."

She hung up and turned around, jumping when she saw Sabrina. "Oh! You scared me!" She panted, laying a hand over her chest.

Sabrina gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I've been in here for the past two minutes. You must have been really absorbed in that conversation."

"Kind of," she admitted sheepishly, shrugging. "Oh well! Will you see that Red is up? School starts in ten minutes."

"Yup, fine," Sabrina said, eyeing her grandmother suspiciously.

Granny Relda looked down immediately. "Thanks, _libeling_."

Sabrina cast Granny Relda one last, lingering look before hurrying from the room. She didn't have time for questions, not now. School started in fifteen minutes.

* * *

Red took her time getting up, finally making it downstairs with five minutes to spare. The girl-almost fifteen, two years younger than Sabrina herself-pulled her hair back in a messy bun and ate a chocolate chip cookie as she brushed her teeth.

"We. Have. To. Go." Sabrina commanded, tapping her foot impatiently by the door. Red grunted a reply.

"Now! Red? Now!"

"I WILL BE DONE IN A SECOND! GOD."

"I know the feeling!" Puck called out as he breezed by. He opened the door to his room, shutting it firmly behind him. Within ten seconds he was back out, tucking a few pieces of pink paper under his arm.

"What's tha-" Sabrina began, but he ignored her and disappeared around the corner. She huffed in annoyance.

Ten excruciatingly long minutes later, they were on their way-'they' being Sabrina, Puck, Daphne and Red. Granny Relda had bought her eldest granddaughter a convertible last year for her sixteenth birthday, which Sabrina loved. Puck however, had protested strongly, insisting that Granny Relda had known him first-shouldn't he have a car? But no, Puck had wings, and Sabrina didn't. So she got the car.

"I wonder why they put peanut butter and jelly together…" Daphne mused suddenly. "I mean, who came up with that?"

"God," Puck answered firmly. "That, or The Little Old Lady Who Lived in a Shoe. But I'm not sure."

"It was the little old lady," Red clarified.

Sabrina just sighed.

She dropped Red and Daphne off at the middle school, did a U-turn, and sped out of the parking lot. They were late. So, so late. And now that Daphne was out of the car, she could afford to be a little reckless.

"Slow down, Grimm!" Puck exclaimed, flattening himself against his seat.

Sabrina sighed, shifting gears. "I will in a _minute_Puck! I want to get there."

"We're not going," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're not going." He withdrew the pink papers from the pocket of his jacket and extended them toward Sabrina. She cast them an anxious glance.

"What's that?"

"You keep saying that."

She rolled her eyes. "I realize that, Puck. Could you please answer my question?"

"Slips. I'll just need to turn them in real quick, and then we're going to ditch."

Sabrina pulled into the parking lot, slowing the car down then easing into one of the few free parking spaces. "Ditch."

"Yessir."

"I'm a girl."

"You don't say?"

"Oh, please."

Puck unbuckled his seat belt and hopped out of the car, not bothering to open his door. "Give me five minutes, Grimm. Stay low, and then we're home free."

She had to admit, ditching sounded appealing. Not only would it be a great relief to get a break from school, but it would be fun.

"Okay," she relented at last, exhaling. "But you have _two_ minutes."

"Deal." With that, he turned on his heel and headed toward the front doors. Sabrina watched his blonde head bob over the sea of cars, the neck that was taunt with excitement, newly broad shoulders she hadn't noticed before.

Sabrina touched her cheek, which was hot. She was blushing. Blushing over Puck. Ew. Slightly repulsed, Sabrina sank down in her seat and turned her mind to other things. Granny Relda's conversation, for instance, was interesting. So was Daphne's declaration this morning at breakfast. She, Sabrina Grimm, in love with Puck. As if.

"We're home free!" Puck suddenly yelled from behind her.

Sabrina swallowed and turned around to face him. "Great."

"So," he said, sliding in next to her. "What do you want to do?"


	2. The HandsOnButt Incident

Hello!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it. :D

ExperimentalHeart-I just wanted to answer your questions. I have to admit, I'm writing this kind of blindly. Sabrina's supposed to be around 17, along with Puck. I'm re-reading the series as we speak. The reason I'm leaving a lot of characters up in the air is that I have yet to read the final book. I don't know where Michael Buckley leaves them. I'm guessing they all live, and Mirror/The Scarlet Hand is defeated, but I can't be sure. That's my reason for being vague. :) Thank you for your review!

Also, a thanks to iizninja and KrissM3. I appreciate it!

I love reviews, so thank you thank you thank you! :)

-Homey :D

**Disclaimer:** The Sisters Grimm doesn't belong to me.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

They found themselves in the woods-oddly enough, the place where they had first met. Where Puck had tried to drown her.

"I wasn't going to," he reminded Sabrina upon her making this observation.

She rolled her eyes. "I know. I'm just saying that you acted like you were going to. And luckily, you didn't."

"Luckily?"

She nudged Puck's leg with her foot from where she was sitting on a log. Puck had opted to lie down in the grass, hoping for a chance to get filthy. It hadn't worked.

"You know, I think this puberty virus is also a germ repellent," he noted, sitting up. He stared at Sabrina. "I mean-you're never dirty. Are you?"

She sighed. "No, but that's because I take showers. And so do you."

He groaned. "I hate showers."

She slid down beside him, unconsciously pressing her leg against his. "Showers are fun, Puck. You just need to find a way to make them more exciting."

He snapped his fingers. "Monkeys! Or…uh…"

"Bubbles," Sabrina finished. "Not monkeys. That's a recipe for disaster."

"You are such a killjoy, Grimm."

"Oh, quit being such a baby."

"I'm not a baby! I'm a villain! Or a hero…" He paused. "Whatever happened to the trickster king, eh? The kid who never was going to get old-"

Sabrina snickered. "Daphne thought you were Peter Pan."

He pretended to throw up. "Please, don't remind me. It's too painful."

She paused expectantly, waiting for him to continue. He realized and then smiled.

"I guess what I mean is…what happened to me?"

"You grew up."

"I still don't know what for."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Because we get married-" She realized her slip up and blushed deeply. "What I mean is…"

"I know, I know. Us. Husband and wife."

She wrinkled her nose. "You're more of a brother than anything."

"Gee, thanks." He patted her knee. "Lovely to be a part of the family. I'm just glad I didn't get the genes because if I did I'd be dog ug-"

She elbowed him in the stomach before he could continue. Puck bent over, wheezing, struggling to get air.

Sabrina giggled. "Ooh…the trickster king is a little breathless!"

He gasped out a reply and lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. For a moment, they wrestled. Her hands went to his neck, pushing him away, and he pinned her down with his knee. She wriggled under him.

"Say you surrender!" Puck shouted in her face.

She coughed. His breath stank. "Heck no!"

"Fine!" He put more of his weight on her, adding another knee to her stomach. "How about now? Do you surrender?"

Sabrina grinned, shoving against his shoulders. "Never ever ever."

"How about-"

Before he could finish his sentence she threw her body against him. He fell back and they topped over once more, her with the advantage this time.

"Do you give up yet?" She asked, trying to catch her breath while straddling his chest.

His hands went to her thighs as he tried to move her. "NO!"

"Are you positive?" She bounced a little, and he groaned.

"Ouch! How much do you weigh, Grimm? And I will never surrender!"

"Are you absolutely positively one hundred percent sure?" Sabrina was absolutely positively one hundred percent sure she was enjoying this strange form of torture way too much.

"Never…Grimm…" He pushed hard against her hips, but his hands slipped against the denim of her jeans. They slid back, as if with a mind of their own, and landed. Right. On. Her. Butt.

For a moment they just stared at each other, horrified. Sabrina opened her mouth but no sound came out. Puck did the same.

"M-move!" She stuttered at last, unwilling to get up off him.

He grinned. She could practically see the light bulb go off in his head.

"No," he said, keeping his hands there. On her behind. Where they did not, never in a million years, belong.

"Now," she said in a threatening tone.

He just grinned.

"Puck, I mean it…"

He tilted his head to the side. The dirt smeared in his hair. "What's wrong, Grimm? Is something making you uncomfortable?"

How could he be so at ease? "Yes, Puck," Sabrina said through gritted teeth, hoping to embarrass him. "Your hands are touching my butt. Please move them."

He glared at her. "Get up off me."

"Not until you surrender."

"Well, then…" He slipped his hands into her back pockets. Sabrina jumped in surprise. She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Do not touch me, Puck. I mean it."

"I'm not touching you-I'm touching these lovely designer pants."

Sabrina sighed with annoyance. "They're jeans, and they're not designer. Learn your stuff, Puck."

"I'm sorry if my lack of clothes knowledge has offended you. But you're crushing me. Please get up before I die."

"Not until you stop touching me!"

"Just quit being so stubborn and get up, Grimm!"

Sabrina frowned. "No! Not until you let go."

"Let go of _what_?"

"MY BOTTOM!" She thundered.

Puck seemed so surprised, he withdrew his hands. Sabrina got up off him, kicking his arm as she went. She turned and started walking, absolutely fuming.

"Hey!" He called after her, jogging to keep up. "Wait a second."

She ignored him, keeping her hand down. This was all so confusing. The last thing they needed was another barrier broken in their already confusing relationship.

"Sabrina, please-"

She whirled around, hoping he was right behind her so she could pummel him to death. He wasn't however. It only took her a split second of looking to see him hovering in the air above her. His pink winks looked translucent in the sun. He was sort of beautiful, in his own hideous way.

Sabrina shoved these thoughts from her mind and instead glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey," Puck said sheepishly, sinking down to her level.

She just stared.

"So…I think I went a wee bit overboard." He pinched the air with his fingers. "I was just trying to win…whatever incredibly strange game we were playing."

"Uh-huh," she said flatly.

He smiled. "So, yeah. That's pretty much it."

Sabrina threw her hands up in the air. "What? No, 'I'm sorry'? Gosh, Puck. Would it kill you to be half _decent_ one-percent of the time?"

He blinked. "Grimm, are you on your period or something?"

She blushed, seeing as she actually was. "No! Jeez, Puck…"

He blushed too, looking at the ground. "Oh, I see. Well, sorry."

"It's not that hard, is it, Puck?"

"What?" He raised his eyes.

She grinned. "You just said sorry."

He narrowed his eyes. "It was an accident."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

Sabrina laughed. "I don't know…it seemed pretty sincere to me."

"It was NOT."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

They picked Daphne up from school, as usual. Red opted to walk home, even though the walk was long. Granny Relda said it was her way of coping. Sometimes, she had bad days. Being in school was at times over-stimulating and bought back too much.

So that's why, when Daphne slid into the backseat alone, Sabrina didn't question Red's absence. She just asked her sister how her day was, and upon receiving a slightly cold, "Fine", hit the gas.

"So, Sabrina said, making a left and turning up the pathway to her home. Ferryport landing was more deserted than ever, lately. After defeating Mirror and coming back home, the whole town had to be built back up. The construction was just getting started. But it looked better, at least. Better was an improvement.

"So," Daphne said.

"So," Puck said.

"So," Sabrina said again.

They left it at that.

* * *

Granny Relda was waiting for them with a plate of cookies when they got home. Sabrina took one, feeling slightly guilty for skipping school, and bit down. The cookie's outer layer was spongy, and it was filled with some kind of congealed liquid inside.

"Ooh!" Daphne exclaimed as the cookie burst in her mouth. She pulled it back to take a look at its contents. They were a bright, almost glowing pink.

Puck shoved three in his mouth as he made his way to the refrigerator. Sabrina grasped her stomach, realizing they had missed lunch.

"What's in this, Granny?" Daphne asked sweetly.

"Hibiscus and lemon gel, _libeling_. Quite good, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh," Daphne agreed, taking another.

For the next hour they lazed around the house. Sabrina wrote in her Grimm journal. After four years with the thing, it was almost completely full. She only stopped writing when her hand started to cramp, and then went upstairs to see what Daphne was up to.

Her sister was curled up on the bed they shared, in the room that used to be her father's. In her hands she held a thick book of some kind.

"What're you reading?" Sabrina asked, sitting down.

For a moment Daphne ignored her, but then sighed. "_A Midsummer Night's Dream_…and it's so confusing."

"Here, let me see." Sabrina reached for the book and took it, adjusting it in her lap. She stared at the page for a moment, unblinking.

"Is this…is this _Puck_?" She gasped at last.

Daphne nodded solemnly. "The very same."

"Holy cow! What happened to him?"

"I adapted," a voice came from the doorway. Both girls jumped and spun around to glare at him.

Puck sauntered into the room, sitting down beside Sabrina. "Give me that," he said, snatching it from Sabrina. He thumbed through the pages fondly, sighing occasionally, nodding at other times.

"What do you mean, you adapted?" Daphne asked after a moment.

Puck shrugged. "Times changed, and so did I."

"You used a lot of confusing words," Daphne said with a sigh

He nodded in agreement. "_I_ didn't even understand what I was saying. But still, I am _the_ most famous character in the history of books."

"Hardly," Sabrina said shrewdly, standing up. She smiled at Daphne. "Let's give mom and dad a call, and see how their vacation with Uncle Jake is going."

"Okay," Daphne agreed. Together, they walked downstairs, leaving Puck to his own admiring.

"Most famous character in history," he said again.


	3. Another Awkward Instance

Hello!

I love reviews-thank you to those who have reviewed. :)

Thanks!

-Homey :D

**Disclaimer: **Sisters Grimm does not belong to me...

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

The next morning, Sabrina decided to be a good girl and went to school. Puck teased her about it, but he too went along after she threatened to tell Granny Relda.

"I just don't get the whole school thing," he groaned as they walked down the hall, hoisting his backpack up on his shoulder. "I've been in this dreaded entrapment for six years. I have learned nothing but numbers and words. Words! What's the use in those? Little scribbles on a page. I'm royalty, and I don't deserve such punishment."

"Yada yada yada…." Sabrina grumbled under her breath. "This is our last year, Puck. A few more months and you'll be free to do whatever Trickster Kings do after they graduate. Okay?"

"Fine. …And you?" He asked after a moment.

Sabrina blinked. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "What are you-stupid, Grimm? Don't answer that. What I meant was, what are _you_ planning to do?"

"Me?" She exclaimed. "I don't know. I guess no one has ever asked me."

"For someone who appears so put together…" Puck paused, grinning. "Well, you've got absolutely nothing going for you."

She socked him in the arm. "Shut up, Puck."

They parted ways and went to homeroom. Sabrina sat at her desk, chewing on the eraser of her pencil, and stared around her. Puck's question had roused something in her she didn't know she had. It was an earnest yearning. She wanted to leave.

She wanted to leave Ferryport Landing.

* * *

Sabrina caught sight of her winged friend between classes. Puck averted his eyes, instead opting to talk to other girls that weren't, in his opinion, blonde and annoying. The women he chose to socialize with were, by stereotype, slightly underweight, usually black-haired, and armed with big, ballooning chests even most _guys_ were disgusted by.

Puck, however, seemed to like these girls. He hung onto every one of their airhead proclamations, making Sabrina feel slightly disgusted. She saw the way they looked at him-not just the raven-haired bimbos, but every girl in the school. In their minds, he was nothing but fresh meat. Even Sabrina had to admit he was good-looking.

Over the years, Puck's eyes had gotten greener, his hair blonder, and his personality more annoying than ever. He was a head taller than Sabrina, muscled in a subtle way that became more prominent in gym class, always armed with a cute smirk and a stupid retort. He argued with teachers, never did his homework, and was undeniably stupid. But, with all these quirks and faults, he was also undeniably loved.

Sabrina didn't like it, either. For years, the Trickster King had been hers. She was the only girl he teased, the only one that held a candle to the others. Now, well, it was weird. She could no longer call him _her_ gasbag nemesis because he wasn't hers.

So it was almost a relief anytime Puck paid her any attention. Sure, they lived together, and got on each other's nerves, but they cared about one another. Or, at least, Sabrina hoped he did.

At the second-to-last period of the day, Sabrina saw him up ahead, walking towards her once more. This time, the girl at his side was a thin brunette Sabrina knew everyone called Sparkles. She didn't know her real name, but anything had to be better than Sparkles.

Groaning internally, Sabrina bent over to tie her shoe, hoping he would say something to her.

Well, he did. It just wasn't what she hoped.

"Hey, Grimm!" Puck yelled across the hall as she fumbled with her laces.

Sabrina looked up, suddenly hopeful. She wanted him to call her a name, or maybe burp on her face, or dump her in a vat of goop-okay, never mind. Not that.

"Yes?" She asked, staying stooped over, still holding the laces.

"The whole school can see down the front of your shirt when you do that. I don't want you giving people the wrong idea. I have a reputation to maintain."

Sabrina looked down, horrified. Sure enough, when she bent over, her shirt buckled and dipped down, giving people a generous look at the contents of her bra.

She stood up, ramrod straight, and headed for the girls bathroom with clenched fists. Around her, her classmates laughed, Puck loudest of all.

"I hate you," she yelled, wiping embarrassed tears from her eyes, as she ducked inside. People abruptly stopped laughing. The hall was hushed. Worse of all, Puck just kept grinning and gave her a thumbs up.

"I know!" He shouted, right as the door closed behind her.

* * *

"Where's Puck?" Daphne asked as she slid into the backseat of Sabrina's car.

"Who cares," she spat, adjusting her sunglasses. She hoped they hid the redness of her eyes. After spending the whole last class in the bathroom, writing mean things about Puck on the walls and generally sobbing, she was a mess. She only hoped her intuitive sister didn't notice.

No such luck.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Daphne asked, leaning forward.

Red took this opportunity to clamber nosily into the car, scuffing the leather seats with her ridiculous Mary Janes she always insisted on wearing.

"What's wrong?" Red asked, mimicking Daphne.

She stuck her tongue out at her.

"Girls, no fighting," Sabrina said sternly, pulling out onto the street and heading toward home. "And Puck chose to today."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "How un-punk rock can you get, Sabrina? It's _so_ not cool to fly home when you can ride in style."

Red agreed with a bob of her head. "Totally."

Sabrina turned around to smile at them. "Once you stop saying lines from eighties movies, I thought I might take you to the Blue Plate Special."

Both girls pumped their fists in the air and cheered.

Moments later, Sabrina pulled into the parking lot. She let the car idle as she sat, remembering the first time she had been here. It was with her Uncle Jake, when she was still eleven. They hadn't even gotten to finish their meal because Red herself came clambering up with the Jabberwocky. It was amazing how much things had changed.

Sabrina also knew one of the waitresses who worked here was none other than the Blue Fairy. Back before the Everafter war, before her parents woke up and returned to them, the Grimm's family mission had been to save Puck after the Jabberwocky ripped his wings off. Her grip on the wheel tightened when Sabrina remembered how afraid for him she had been. Together, she, Uncle Jake, and Daphne had gathered the pieces of the Vorpal Blade-the only thing capable of cutting a hole in the barrier that entrapped all the Everafters to Ferryport landing-and given them to the Blue Fairy to assemble. She had done it, they'd used it to kill the Jabberwocky, and they used it to save Puck.

Daphne and Red were also silent in the backseat, each taken with memories of their own. Surprisingly enough, it was Red who broke the silence with a loud, breathy sigh. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," she whispered.

Daphne instantly sprang into action, getting out of the car and chattering a mile a minute. She took Red's hand and together they headed for the entrance.

Sabrina at last unfroze herself and got out, following them in.

An auburn-haired waitress came to seat them, popping gum as she did so. Daphne looked at the menu with hungry eyes.

"I'm ready to order!" She exclaimed, right as the waitress turned to go get their drinks. She paused, eyeing Daphne with a wary expression.

"I want the cheese and bacon fries with a side of ranch dressing, a double-decker BLT, two buttered salt-no-pepper corn on the cobs, some, uh, mashed potatoes with parmesan, three pieces of fried chicken, and for dessert…" She paused, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "A hot-fudge sundae with cherries."

Sabrina nudged her sister. "I only have ten dollars."

Daphne frowned. "In that case, I'll take the fries."

The waitress, who stared at Daphne with her mouth open, blinked and nodded. "Sure thing, sugar." She turned to Red. "And you?"

"A salad," Red said quietly. "Without dressing."

She scribbled it down and looked at Sabrina.

"Um…an egg cream, please," She said at last.

"Will do, sweets. I'll be back with your sodas in just a second."

She scurried away, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she did so. Daphne watched after her for a moment, sighing.

"I seriously am going to die of hunger before I get the fries."

Sabrina grinned. "I doubt that."

* * *

Sabrina was huddled under her blankets, reading a perfectly good book, when Puck burst in. He strode over to her, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her from the room while Daphne watched with a stunned expression.

"What are you doing, stinkbaby?" Sabrina said, squirming as he tugged her into his room. Puck let go and turned, locking the door.

When he turned back to her, he was seething. "I locked the door so the Old Lady won't be able to save you when I rip you to pieces!"

"I'd like to see you try," Sabrina said, holding her fist up.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Why did you leave me at the school today?"

Sabrina lowered her fist and smiled. "Awe, did that make you mad?"

"I said _why_?"

She shrugged. "Because I felt like it."

"Well, thanks, Sabrina!" Puck turned, and pink wings sprang from his back. Sabrina stared as one of them flopped forward weakly.

"What happened?" She asked, noting the little tear in the side.

Puck sighed and folded his arms across his chest, turning around. "I really don't know. I was walking home and something just came at me. I started flying away but it caught me and pulled me back down."

Sabrina threw her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, Puck! I'm so sorry."

He turned, smirking. "See…_that's_ what I wanted to hear."

Sabrina sighed, turning away from him. She blinked rapidly, tears springing to her eyes. She knew what this meant. Something else had come back to terrorize her family. Couldn't she ever get a break?

"Grimm?" Puck asked, stepping forward. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I am sort of uh, regretting what I said today in the hall."

She shrugged his hand off. "Whatever. I didn't care."

"You were crying."

"Well?" She spun on him, throwing her hands up. "What did you expect, Puck? You totally humiliated me."

"I just…I thought you should know. It was noticeable." He blushed a deep red.

Sabrina sighed. "Oh, so what. It's not like anyone saw anything."

"Actually, all the guys were staring." He shoved his hands up under his armpits, averting her eyes. "Ogling was more like it."

Why did he have to make everything so embarrassing?

"Fine," Sabrina said at last. "Let them. They're all a bunch of perverts, anyway." She poked him. "Including you."

"Me? How am I?"

"Oh, come off it, Puck. You spend all your time with the school strippers. Don't tell me you don't notice their…assets."

Puck grinned. "Are you jealous, Grimm?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah, I do notice, but then again it's kind of hard not to. And I don't hang out with them because of how they look. I like to pick their brains. It's interesting. They're all much smarter than you'd think. They know how people look at them, and they dress and act like that to manipulate you all into thinking they're stupid."

"You're stupid," Sabrina said. "Now what?"

"Now what what?"

"Now what do we do about their wings, and this person?"

Puck shrugged. "The wings will heal within a week or so, and the person…I'm not sure. I didn't get to see who it was."

Sabrina sighed. _Here we go again_.


	4. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

Hello!

I just wanted to begin by thanking you all for all of your support. **You Love Me** got a total 469 reviews, which is absolutely AMAZING. I am so grateful, I can't even begin to express how I feel. :)

I'm taking a break from writing **Thorns**, **V****iolet Sunset**, **Now**, and even **Being Grimm**-which I just recently began. I need to evaluate what sort of stories I want to write, and what kind of writing I do. I love writing-it's such a big part of my life-and I'm so glad to have shared it with you all. Thank you for your support, reviews, and favorites. I have read _every _review I've ever gotten for all of my stories, and I so appreciate each one. :D

I'm not going to quit these stories forever, per-say, but it's not fair to have you waiting for a new chapter if I'm not going to post. Enjoy your summer, and I'll see you again in the Fall!

Much thanks,

Homey :)


	5. Please read: Last note, I promise

So! I finally bought _The Council of Mirrors_ and wanted to say...WOW! Honestly, I felt like Michael Buckley left it so there doesn't need to be another book written. He really tied up all the ends with the Grimms. For those who have yet to read it, a great surprise is in store. :-) I'll miss The Sisters Grimm. It really took my on a journey!

The whole point of this note was to say: WOW! Was I wrong! Well, first of all, almost nothing in this fanfic has any weight to it, due to the end of the last book. So, yeah, none of this is applicable. If you could all consider this a series of oneshots, silly oneshots, that would be awesome! I definitely might write for Sisters Grimm in the future-based off of what happened in the last book. :)

To read my review of the Sisters Grimm series, venture over to my book blog. I'd love to get some followers! If you like it, leave a comment, recommend good books...the list goes on.

bookfits (dot) wordpress (dot) com

Thanks much!

-Homey :)


End file.
